porque ella es perfecta y no esta conmigo
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Edward está enamorado de bella, pero ella no siente lo mismo y él lo acepta aunque sabe lo duro que es…-porque ella es perfecta y no está conmigo-dije y  una lagrima se me escapo por mi mejilla One-shot. Edward pov.


Nota: Los personajes son de S.M yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos.

***…Porque ella es perfecta y no está conmigo…***

Sumary: Edward está enamorado de bella, pero ella no siente lo mismo y él lo acepta aunque sabe lo duro que es…-porque ella es perfecta y no está conmigo-dije viéndola como besaba a otro. One-shot. Edward pov.

Edward pov.

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama…pensando en ella, era inútil olvidarla a ella…todo lo que miraba me recordaba a ella, el color café me recordaba a sus ojos, unos puntos en una pared blanca y lisa a sus pequeñas pecas, algo rojo y carnoso a sus labios al menos llegue a probarlos…sabia a gloria.

Me levante de mi cama y me metí a la ducha, una vez dentro empecé a recordar, el baile de primavera…y la declaración de mi amor.

_**Inicio del flashback.**_

_-Hola señora vine por bella-le dije a su madre René._

_-Oh Edward ¿en qué quedamos? Soy René para ti señora me hace ver más vieja-me dijo_

_-Lo siento René-le dije_

_-Estas muy guapo Edward, espera a ver a bella, encontró el vestido adecuado para la ocasión, qué bueno que te la llevas necesita salir.-me dijo guiñando un ojo._

_-Ella se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa…-le dije _

_-Edward,¿ cuándo planeas decírselo?-me dijo_

_-¿Decirle que?-le pregunte_

_-Que la amas-me dijo y yo me sorprendí…¿Cómo demonios sabia?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo que me gusta Bell…-le empecé a decir pero en eso bajo bella._

_-¿Cómo me veo?-me dijo._

_Yo no le pude responder ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, su vestido strapless, era de un color rosa fushia, con una cinta negra en la cintura y una rosa del mismo color, le llegaba por las rodillas, con encaje negro hasta abajo, dejándome ver todas sus cremosas piernas, y usaba unos zapatos color negro, y su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero más ondulado,_**(N/A: fotos en mi perfil)**_ el maquillaje era poco traía poco delineador negro y gloss en los labios, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, pero sabía que eso era producto de ella._

_-Perfecta…-le dije y ella se sonrojo más._

_-Hey, di la verdad-me dijo._

_-Es la pura verdad-le dije y se rio, su sonrisa era hermosa._

_-Bueno mama, regreso en la noche-le dijo bella._

_-Bien hija, pórtense bien, y no lleguen muy tarde…y Edward, cuídala-me dijo y asentí._

_-Vamos bella-le dije y ella salió primero._

_-Edward dile…enserio-me dijo René._

_-Se lo diré, lo prometo-le dije y Salí de su casa._

_Me fui a mi volvo y le abrí la puerta a bella, me subí al coche y arranque el auto…¿ cómo se suponía que le iba a decir?_

_-Edward…¿ estás bien? Te noto extraño-me dijo mi ángel_

_-Si solo un poco distraído…te ves muy hermosa-le dije_

_-Ya deja de decir eso, me sonrojo mucho-me dijo_

_-Lo siento pero es la verdad, ya te lo dije._

_-Bueno está bien-dijo bella_

_Llegamos a la escuela y estacione el auto, me baje primero y le abrí la puerta ella me agradeció, la agarre la cintura y me dirigí al gimnasio, algunos que nos vieran dirían que somos pareja pero no solo somos amigos, esa es la cruda realidad._

_-¿Quieres algo de beber?-le pregunte._

_-Agua por favor-me dijo._

_-Bien, espérame aquí-le dije y me fui a buscar el agua, cuando llegue vi que estaba hablando con Jacob un compañero de bella, se veían my cariñosos._

_-Aquí está tu agua bells-le dije y la agarre por la cintura._

_-Bueno, ya me voy bella, te quiero-le dijo y la beso la comisura de los labios, y yo estoy seguro de que estaba rojo._

_-Gracias Edward por el agua-me dijo y se la tomo._

_-¿Quieres bailar?-le dije y ella me miro con terror._

_-Edward, sabes que no se bailar-me dijo_

_-No te preocupes conmigo no te pasara nada-le dije y la lleve a la pista de baile._

_Estaba la canción de sea of teeth de sparklehorse, una canción lenta, la tome por la cintura y empezamos a movernos despacio ella puso sus manos en mis hombros y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, y esa corriente eléctrica me paso por todo el cuerpo, nos mantuvimos así un rato cuando ella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos, me perdí en ese mar de ojos chocolate, y sin pensarlo la bese, sus labios estaban tan suaves y lisos, sabían a fresa, cada roce era estar en el cielo, cuando la termine de besar, ella me miro y yo le tuve que decir la verdad._

_-Bella…quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti, lo eh estado desde que te conocí…-le dije y se me quedo mirando sorprendida, paso un tiempo y ella hablo._

_-Edward…yo…lo siento…no se porque paso esto de besarnos…pero es que yo…no siento lo mismo por ti…lo lamento…-me dijo y bajo su mirada, yo sentí mi corazón romperse…era un estúpido , ella se separo de mi y se fue corriendo…pero la alcance._

_-Bella, siquiera déjame llevarte a tu casa.-le dije y ella acepto._

_La lleve a su casa, y ella se despidió con leve gracias, yo seguía como ido, tanto era el dolor que no me tranquilizaba, así paso una semana y regresamos a la escuela, cuando la vi, me entere de que era novia de Jacob se veían felices y cada que yo estaba cerca ella se alejaba…eso duele…y después ya no supe mas de ella…_

_**Fin dl flashback.**_

No supe mas de ella, bueno, si que se caso y esperaba un hijo, tan solo esas palabras que le dije arruino nuestra amistad…

Ya no la volví a ver…nunca más, y sigo enamorada de ella

Seguí con mi vida…pero una parte de mi ella se lo llevo…mi corazón, nadie me llama la atención más que ella…y me sigue doliendo

-Porque ella es perfecta y no esta conmigo…-dije y se me escapo una lagrima solitaria que cayo por mi mejilla…

**¿Comentarios? Los espero con ansias…**

**Paola swan-cullen y panda love.**


End file.
